13 Chimes
by Scarlet Natsume
Summary: Waktu berdetak mundur. Kau dan aku telah terjebak dalam keabadian kosong, tak akan bisa keluar lagi. Terjebak dalam putaran tanpa akhir, terlumur sinar merah, hanya bisa menerima takdir yang telah pasti. Warning : Light x L yaoi. Please review.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : **_**Death Note isn't mine. I'm sure you've known it.**_

**Note for readers : **_**Harap baca drabble-fic "Days" chapter pertama bila anda ingin mengerti cerita ini.**_

**Warning : **_**Repeat-scene, Male/Male relationship (maybe?), etc.**_

**PROLOGUE**

Cahaya kemerahan terpantul ke seluruh sudut ruangan, suara alarm bergema seiring gelegar badai petir di luar. Kemudian suara itu menjadi lengkingan panjang bersamaan dengan tulisan "All Data Deletion" muncul dari putihnya layar blank monitor.

"Penghapusan data?! Apa yang terjadi?!"

L menatap serius ke arah monitor. "Aku mengatakan pada Watari agar menghapus seluruh data bila sesuatu terjadi padanya."

Aizawa tersentak mundur. "Jika sesuatu terjadi padanya...?"

"Jangan-jangan...!!" lanjut Matsuda, menyadari sesuatu.

Mata L menyipit tajam. Jika Kira telah mendapatkan Watari, berarti sudah tiba saatnya...

Hal itu telah terjadi lagi.

Dia menoleh ke arah Soichiro. "Di mana Shinigami?"

Semuanya tersentak kaget, mencari sosok sang pengatur kematian. "Aku tidak melihatnya." kata Soichiro, masih mencari sosok yang memang sudah tidak ada di ruangan itu.

"Dia tidak ada di sini?!"

"Apa maksudnya itu?!"

Dia... telah bertindak...

L mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke monitor. "Semuanya, shiniga-"

DEG!!

Ini...

Sensasi ini...

"Ryuuzaki, ada apa?" tanya Soichiro, melihat gerakan L yang tiba-tiba terhenti.

_TENG!_

Ya, sensasi ini... dia mengenali sensasi ini.

_TENG!_

Rasanya seperti mundur dan menuju tanpa arah...

_TENG!_

Sendok teh yang ada di tangannya yang tegang dan gemetar, terlepas sebelum jatuh, menimbulkan suara berdenting.

_TENG!_

Rasa sakit dan sesak di dada kirinya... tubuhnya perlahan goyah dan jatuh menuju lantai yang dingin...

...di hadapan sang iblis yang terkejut.

_TENG!_

Sesuatu menahan tubuhnya. Dia bisa merasakannya. Sepasang lengan sang iblis melingkari tubuhnya, menopang kepalanya.

Kedua mata merah itu menatap terkejut ke arahnya.

_TENG!_

Sayup-sayup dia bisa mendengar penyelidik lainnya berteriak panik, tetapi pandangannya hanya terfokus pada wajah orang yang memegang dirinya.

_TENG!_

Dentang lonceng bergema di telinganya, kilasan balik akan gereja panti asuhan yang telah menampungnya berkelebat dalam pikirannya.

Wajah itu...

Wajah sahabatnya itu...

...perlahan berubah menjadi seringai sang iblis.

_TENG!_

Kedua mata kelamnya melebar sesaat, sebelum dengan pelan menutup, menuju kegelapan abadi yang akan menjemputnya.

Sensasi yang dia rasakan ini...

Dia sangat mengenalnya...

Mengetahui bahwa dia mati lagi.

_TENG!_

Jantungnya tidak berdetak, dia pun tidak bernafas. Dia tidak merasakan apapun selain kehampaan gelap yang mulai menyelimutinya. Dia tidak hidup, maupun mati. Kekosongan ini memang nyata, tetapi tidak kekal seperti yang dikatakan banyak orang. Karena... sesegera kebekuan ini pudar...

L Lawliet akan bangkit kembali.

_TENG!_

Detik jam terdengar kembali, jarum bergerak mundur. Satu detak di dada kiri dan nadinya terasa, menjawab dentang lonceng dan detik jam. Detak itu mulai lancar seiring detik yang bergema.

Dan sesuatu terasa di otaknya, bersamaan tubuhnya perlahan jatuh dan semakin jatuh menuju kegelapan yang lebih pekat.

Hal ini terasa berbeda daripada saat-saat yang lain.

_TENG!_

Hampir. Tubuhnya perlahan rileks, jantungnya berdetak semakin lancar. Darahnya mengalir, memompa tubuhnya, mengembalikan kerja otaknya. Dia menunggu dengan sabar. Mungkin kali ini dia tidak akan bangun. Mungkin Sang Waktu dan Takdir telah membebaskannya. Karena perasaan sesak tak bernafas ini masih nyata, dan dia tak akan bernafas lagi...

_TENG!_

Dentang terakhir begitu keras, sampai terasa ke tulang-tulangnya. Dan dengan sentakan yang tiba-tiba terjadi pada tubuhnya yang masih terus jatuh, dia terkesiap, menarik gumpalan udara. Kegelapan pekat itu perlahan menyatu dengan sinar merah yang berasal dari bawah, dan kemudian dia terselimuti oleh merahnya dunia.

......

.....

....

...

..

.

Kedua mata hitam kelam terbuka lebar. Keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya yang gemetar hebat, sementara dia menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk duduk. Tatapan terbelalak terpaku pada dinding yang berjarak lima meter dari ranjangnya.

Terjadi lagi. Dia menyisir rambutnya yang basah karena keringat dengan jemarinya. Sangat lelah dengan apa yang terjadi. Lelah karena hal itu terjadi berkali-kali

Perlahan, dia memaksa dirinya menarik nafas untuk menenangkan diri. Memaksakan perasaan gelisah dan tak mengenakkan itu keluar dari hatinya.

Dua belas kali... dia telah melalui mimpi buruk ini dua belas kali. Tawa histeris dan isakan tertahan di tenggorokkannya. L menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkannya, karena dia tahu jika telah memulai dia tak akan bisa berhenti. Jika dia hancur, dia pasti tak akan bisa bangkit lagi. Dalam hati dia bingung, apa yang akan terjadi jika dia menyerah saja, membiarkan pikirannya hancur, dan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya yang terkutuk di bangsal rumah sakit jiwa.

'Mereka' pastinya akan menemukannya di sana, dan itu tak akan membuat perbedaan.

Dia menghembuskan nafas lelah, duduk memeluk lututnya. Membenamkan wajahnya di atas lipatan tangan yang berada di atas lututnya. Melirik ke arah mentari pagi yang menyusup melalui sela-sela tirai penutup jendela hotel.

Ada sesuatu yang berbeda kali ini. Cahaya merah yang menyambut... kelahirannya kembali? tak pernah muncul sebelumnya. Apa yang telah terjadi pada kehidupannya yang sebelumnya sehingga menyebabkan hal itu terjadi?

Dalam kehidupan yang lalu... Dia mengerang ketika mengingatnya. Sial... kenapa, sih, dia tidak bisa tenang barang sekali. Wajah lelaki remaja berambut cokelat terlintas di kepalanya. Helaan nafas keluar dari mulutnya.

Lelaki itu telah memiliki dan menggunakan buku terkutuk itu di kehidupannya yang lalu...

Dan dia harus menghadapi konsekuensinya.

Lelaki yang telah dia anggap sahabat itu mungkin akan berada satu kapal dengannya bila menurut peraturan mutlak death note.

_**Pengguna Death Note tak akan bisa menuju surga ataupun neraka.**_

Ya. Pengguna tak akan bisa menuju surga ataupun neraka. Mereka akan terus hidup dalam kehidupan yang sama, lagi dan lagi.

Kehidupan yang telah membuatnya mengalami neraka berkepanjangan sampai terasa muak. Keabadian konyol yang diinginkan oleh hampir seluruh manusia.

Takdirnya terus berada dalam lingkaran yang sama semenjak dia menggunakan death note dalam dentang loncengnya yang pertama. Berputar dalam detik waktu yang sama sampai dua belas kali.

Entah apa Sang Takdir akan melepaskannya di kehidupannya yang ketigabelas ini.

Saat dia bertemu dengan lelaki itu lagi, haruskah dia mengucapkan "Welcome to my world"?

Haha, kayak Kira tidak akan menganggap serius candaannya.

Helaan nafas keluar lagi dari mulut L. Tapi, Light... Dia masih bisa mengingat wajah polos remaja yang kehilangan ingatannya akan death note. Dua jiwa berbeda yang berada dalam satu tubuh. Dan Light-lah yang dia anggap sahabat.

Juga, Light-lah yang ingin dia selamatkan.

Mungkin kali ini dia akan ke Jepang ketika saatnya tiba, melakukan tindakan lebih awal, menawarkannya untuk bekerja bersamanya. Tidak buruk memiliki teman yang menemaninya sementara dia menunggu sesuatu yang telah pasti terjadi lagi dan lagi...

**TBC...**

**A/N :** Saya buat drabble "Days chap.1" menjadi cerbung atas permintaan teman saya, Death Angel.

Maaf bila ceritanya jelek dan tidak memuaskan anda.

Please review, if don't mind.

...

....

.....

With crimson camelia,

-

Scarlet Natsume.


	2. Back to Beginning

**Disclaimer : **_**Death Note isn't mine. I'm sure you've known it.**_

**Warning : **_**Repeat-scene, Male/Male relationship (maybe?), boring, etc.**_

-

**BACK TO BEGINNING**

-

Detak jam terdengar. Kegelapan pekat menyelimuti. Sepasang mata cokelat bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, berusaha melihat sekelilingnya – yang tentunya sangat mustahil. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi ketakutan saat suara keras bergema. Suara yang mengantarkannya pada kegelapan ini.

"He-hentikan..."

**-"A-apa yang telah kau lakukan?!!"-**

"To-tolong... hentikan..."

**-"Beliau... Wakil Kepala Yagami itu ayahmu sendiri!"-**

"Itu bukan aku!! Itu bukan salahku! Kumohon!!"

DOR!! DOR!! DOR!!

"Tidak!! Aku tidak mau mati!!! Kumohon siapapun!!"

...ight...

"Kumohon!!"

Light...

"Kumohon selamatkan aku!!!!"

LIGHT!!!

Cahaya merah muncul, menyinari kegelapan, membutakan pandangannya dengan sinar menyilaukan.

-

Jeritan keras terdengar, Light tersentak terbangun dengan ekspresi kesakitan dan rasa takut. Matanya yang lebar melihat wajah ibunya yang penuh kekhawatiran. Tubuhnya tegang, seakan ada bahaya yang mengancamnya dan siap untuk menyerangnya. Nafasnya berat terengah-engah. Dia memegang dada kirinya yang terbalut perban, tangannya gemetar.

Perasaan lega menyelimuti hati Sachiko, dia langsung memeluk tubuh Light yang setengah duduk. "Oh, syukurlah!! Kupikir kau tidak akan pernah sadar!" serunya menangis.

Light terpaku dalam pelukan ibunya, perasaan rindu menyergapnya. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir dia melihat ibunya. Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya, membalas pelukan ibunya, isakan terdengar dari mulutnya, air mata mengalir di wajahnya, kepalanya bersandar di bahunya.

"I-ibu..." gumamnya, mencengkeram erat punggung ibunya, mengesampingkan rasa sakit yang menjalar di tangannya yang juga terbalut perban. "A-aku... masih hidup...?"

Ibunya melepaskan pelukan, mengangguk. "Ya. Ya, Light! Untunglah... ibu pikir kau tidak akan selamat."

Perasaan bersalah menyergap hatinya. Kalau dia selamat, itu berarti ibunya tahu tentang kejahatannya. Hal terakhir yang dia inginkan adalah keluarganya mengetahui jati dirinya sebagai Kira. Kenapa SPK tidak menembak mati dia di tempat? Light menyadari sesuatu. Tapi, bukankah Ryuk telah menuliskan namanya di Death Note? Kalau begitu, kenapa dia masih hidup?

Light menunduk, poni menutupi kedua matanya. Tidak ada gunanya dia memikirkan hal itu, toh dia pastinya akan dieksekusi. "Ibu, aku..."

Sentuhan lembut dari tangan yang kasar terasa di kepalanya, mengelus rambutnya.

"Syukurlah, kau bangun, nak. Kami sudah pasrah ketika dokter angkat tangan." Suara lelaki yang sangat familiar terdengar di telinga Light. Matanya terbelalak, tersentak menoleh ke arah suara dan sentuhan itu, dan melihat seorang pria berkumis yang menatap lembut dirinya.

Mustahil...

Dia syok, tenggorokannya tercekat ketika melihat pria itu. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit. "A-ayah..." Dada kirinya berdenyut. "Ti-tidak... mungkin..."

Kedua orangtuanya saling berpandangan heran, sebelum beralih kembali ke Light. "Apanya yang tidak mungkin, sayang?" tanya ibunya lembut.

Light tidak menjawab. Tatapannya masih tertuju pada pria itu, terpaku.

Sachiko dan Soichiro mulai khawatir ketika anaknya tidak kunjung memberikan respon. Wanita itu mengguncang-guncang tubuh anaknya panik. "Light! Light! Kau baik-baik saja, nak?!"

Tubuh Light tersentak, sebelum gemetar hebat. Kedua matanya menyiratkan horor. Mulutnya bergetar, seakan rahangnya kaku sehingga mulutnya tidak bisa ditutup. "Ini tidak mungkin..." Dia menggeleng pelan. "Ayah sudah mati... ya... ini tidak mungkin..."

Mereka berdua benar-benar panik sekarang. "Apa maksudmu, Light? Ayahmu masih hidup. Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak." kata Sachiko.

Light menoleh ke arah ibunya. "Aku tidak bercanda!" Dia menunduk menatap keduatangannya horor, gemetar. "Tentu saja... aku sudah mati... itu jelas. Tidak mungkin aku selamat setelah Ryuk menulis namaku... ini pasti hanya halusinasi. Ayah mati... aku yang membunuhnya... tidak mungkin dia hidup!"

Sepasang lengan menyelimuti tubuhnya. Sentuhan kasar terasa di bahunya. Kehangatan menjalar. Matanya lebar dengan air mata mengalir.

"Tidak apa-apa, Light..." gumam ibunya, memeluk Light. "Tidak apa-apa... itu semua hanya mimpi buruk... tenanglah..."

Light tersentak kaget. Mimpi? Bagaimana... bagaimana bisa itu semua hanya mimpi? Perasaan sakit ketika peluru menembus tubuhnya; kengerian ketika dia menuliskan nama di Death Note tanpa kendali; perasaan duka saat menatap mata hitam kelam yang sedih... Ryuuzaki!

Gelas berisi air disodorkan kepadanya, dia melihat wajah ayahnya yang penuh khawatir. "Minumlah, nak. Kau hanya panik karena syok setelah mengalami kejadian itu."

Light menatap gelas itu sesaat, sebelum menerimanya dan meneguknya. "Terima kasih, a... yah."

Soichiro mengangguk. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan memanggil dokter kemari." Dia berjalan keluar dari ruangan.

Kesunyian menyelimuti.

Sachiko mengambil gelas yang telah kosong, dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Dari sudut matanya, Light bisa melihat wajah lelah ibunya. Pandangannya kembali menuju ke keduatangannya.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" tanya Light, masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Sachiko menoleh ke arah anaknya, tatapannya lembut, tersenyum. "Kau tidak ingat?"

Light menggeleng diam. Jujur saja, yang dia ingat terakhir kali adalah Matsuda yang menembaknya terus-menerus dan Ryuk yang menuliskan namanya di bukunya. Juga kegelapan pekat yang menyelimutinya...

...sampai dia mendengar suara dentang lonceng dari kejauhan, sementara kegelapan itu terbasuh sinar merah.

Tapi, dia tidak akan mengatakan itu pada ibunya.

"Kau tertabrak mobil sangat keras dalam kecelakaan beruntun di perempatan jalan raya saat kau pulang sekolah."

Light terdiam. Kecelakaan? Dia penuh perban bukan karena tembakan dari Matsuda?

Tunggu! Kecelakaan beruntun di perempatan? Dia ingat dia pernah mengalami itu. Benar-benar kecelakaan yang mengerikan. Dan dia berada di waktu dan tempat yang salah. Benar-benar keajaiban dia masih hidup saat itu.

Keringat dingin mengalir di dahinya. Walau begitu... kecelakaan itu, 'kan...

"Ibu..." panggilnya. Sachiko tersenyum, menunggu anaknya melanjutkan ucapannya. "Sekarang... tanggal berapa?" tanya Light ragu-ragu.

"Eh? 17 Maret."

"Tahun?" tanya Light lagi, menelan ludah.

"2003. Memangnya kenapa?"

Jawaban ibunya membuatnya merinding.

"Light?" Suara yang lembut membawanya kembali dari keterkejutannya. Dia mengerjap, tangan ibunya mengelus rambutnya. "Light, sayang, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sachiko lagi.

Light mengangguk, walau dia masih bingung. Dia tersenyum lemah. "Ya, maaf. Cuma... aku ingin sendiri sebentar."

Sachiko menatap Light tepat di mata, merasa tidak yakin, tapi kemudian mengangguk dan mencium dahi anaknya.

"Kalau begitu ibu pulang dulu, sekalian menjemput Sayu. Ibu yakin Sayu sangat senang melihatmu sadar." Sachiko tersenyum, sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

Light mengernyit. Kalau saja kau tahu apa yang akan Sayu lakukan saking senangnya, bu.

Tepat setelah dia mendengar pintu ditutup, Light menghela nafas. Dia melarikan jemarinya di poninya, menyurukkan wajahnya di lututnya sementara dia berusaha membuat diri tetap waras.

Dia menata pikirannya, berusaha menerima kenyataan yang sulit dipercaya. Entah bagaimana dia kembali ke masa lalu, kembali ke waktu di mana Death Note belum turun ke dunia manusia, kembali ke saat-saat di mana dia masih hidup normal.

Helaan nafas keluar lagi dari mulutnya.

Setidaknya ini masih lebih baik daripada berada di MU.

**TBC...**

**A/N : **Chapter kedua...

Maaf bila jelek dan tidak memuaskan anda.

-

Iblis Kira : Shut it, author! Lu ngebuat orang lain ikut down.

Author : I don't wanna to know and I don't care about you.

Iblis Kira : (Mengepit leher Author)

Author : (Menonjok rahang Kira dan mentackle kakinya)

Mello, Matt, & L : (Taruhan)

Malaikat Light : Karena semua sedang sibuk, aku akan menjawab review.

-

**To Death Angel** : Thank you for your review.

DN crews : Berisik.

Author : (mencekik Kira) Kalau sudah tahu itu membuat saya menderita, jangan disebut-sebut lagi.

Iblis Kira (megap-megap kayak ikan, sebelum mendorong Author dengan keras dan menindihnya)

-

**To Li Chylee** : Terima kasih banyak.

Malaikat Light : (menggaruk pipi dengan telunjuk) Umm... dibilang reinkarnasi juga gimana, ya...

Author : (kedua tangan dipegang kuat di atas kepala oleh Kira. Kedua kaki dikepit kaki Kira sehingga tidak bisa bergerak) Maaf. Tapi L, dkk, tidak bereinkarnasi. Dan pertanyaan anda mengenai L pernah memakai DN itu benar. (menatap tajam ke arah Kira) Lepaskan, Kira!

Iblis Kira : Muahahahahaha!!! Emangnya gw mau ngelepasin elo gitu aja!

L : (makan pocky) .........

Mello : (makan pocky) Posisi mereka terlalu meyakinkan.

Matt : (makan rokok (?)) Hm...

-

**To Reitemello** : Arigatou gozaimasu.

Malaikat Light : Update-nya fic ini tergantung mood Author, jadi...

Author : He-hei!! Apa yang kau tarik!!? (Kemeja ditarik Kira sampai kancing-kancingnya lepas) He-hentikan!!

Iblis Kira : Kenapa?! Takut!!?

Author : Bukan gitu, pervert!! (Kancing celana lepas) Jangan!!! Hentikan!!

Iblis Kira : Tidak apa-apa!! Kau hanya merasa malu di awalnya saja!!!

Malaikat Light : (memukul kepala Kira menggunakan pipa besi) Kenapa kau melepas celanamu sendiri??

Iblis Kira : (tepar + benjol gede) Sori... kebawa mood.

-

Malaikat Light : Maaf atas adegan tidak senonoh tadi. Dan saya mewakili Author – yang sedang berusaha membenahi bajunya – untuk berterima kasih pada anda, readers sekalian, karena telah mau repot membaca fic yang tidak bagus ini.

[Background : Kira yang KO diikat terbalik dengan catatan bertuliskan "Buaya darat, jangan dikasih makan". Author yang mengobrak-abrik lemari untuk mencari baju ganti. Mello yang joget gaje mengelilingi Kira. L dan Matt, cuek bebek.]

Malaikat Light : (bows) Please review if don't mind.

...

....

.....

With Angel's Charm,

-

Light Yagami.


End file.
